Multi-station document inserting systems generally include a plurality of various stations that are configured for specific applications. Typically, such inserting systems, also known as console inserting machines, are manufactured to perform operations customized for a particular customer. Such machines are known in the art and are generally used by organizations, which produce a large volume of mailings where the content of each mail piece may vary.
For instance, inserter systems are used by organizations such as banks, insurance companies and utility companies for producing a large volume of specific mailings where the contents of each mail item are directed to a particular addressee. Additionally, other organizations, such as direct mailers, use inserts for producing a large volume of generic mailings where the contents of each mail item are substantially identical for each addressee. Examples of such inserter systems are the 8 series and 9 series inserter systems available from Pitney Bowes, Inc., Stamford, Conn.
In many respects the typical inserter system resembles a manufacturing assembly line. Sheets and other raw materials (other sheets, enclosures, and envelopes) enter the inserter system as inputs. Then, a plurality of different modules or workstations in the inserter system work cooperatively to process the sheets until a finished mailpiece is produced. The exact configuration of each inserter system depends upon the needs of each particular customer or installation. For example, a typical inserter system includes a plurality of serially arranged stations including an envelope feeder, a plurality of insert feeder stations and a burster-folder station. There is a computer generated form or web feeder that feeds continuous form control documents having control coded marks printed thereon to the burster-folder station for separating and folding. A control scanner located in the burster-folder station senses the control marks on the control documents. Thereafter, the serially arranged insert feeder stations sequentially feed the necessary documents onto a transport deck at each station as the control document arrives at the respective station to form a precisely collated stack of documents which is transported to the envelope feeder-insert station where the stack is inserted into the envelope. The transport deck preferably includes a ramp feed so that the control documents always remain on top of the stack of advancing documents. A typical modern inserter system also includes a control system to synchronize the operation of the overall inserter system to ensure that the collations are properly assembled.
In regards to the insert feeders, they are critical to the operation of document inserting systems in that inserters play a significant role among the labor saving devices available to businesses which are engaged in the daily mailing of large numbers of mail pieces. Such feed inserters are well known, an example of which is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,711 to Foster et al., hereby incorporated by reference. Among the advantages of inserter usage has been the reduction in personnel required to process large quantities of outgoing mail. Further, mailroom personnel have been relieved of the monotonous task of individually stuffing seemingly insurmountable numbers of envelopes. Inserters have been particularly well adapted for use in the mailing of form letters and the like and have been employed for the insertion of personalized documents, e.g. computer generated checks, cards, etc., into window envelopes.
Among the problems encountered with feeder assemblies are difficulties in feeding an insert from its storage tray onto the main paper deck of the inserting system when the main paper deck is conveying paper collations at a rather high speed. Such paper decks are capable of moving paper at sixty-seven (67) inches per second and beyond. At such speeds it is important that the inserts being fed from a storage tray associated with an insert feeder are conveyed to the paper deck at a speed that is approximately equal to the paper path speed on the main paper deck. However, present feeder assemblies only provide drive to an insert at the exit portion of the feeder assembly. Hence, when the insert leaves the feeder assembly no drive is provided to the insert: leaving only momentum forces and the forces of gravity to convey the insert from the feeder assembly (lying above the main paper deck) onto the main paper deck. Thus, inserts enter the main paper deck at a speed that is less than the paper deck speed causing improper positioning of the insert in the conveying paper path of the main deck. For instance, a portion of the insert may overlay a pushing finger that is advancing collations of paper along the main paper, consequently causing a paper jam in the inserting system.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the difficulties associated with feeder assemblies in conveying an insert from a storage tray onto a high speed paper deck of a document inserting system.